Electronic devices often include a rechargeable battery that can be charged by connecting the electronic device to a charger. These chargers also provide electrical power to the electronic device while the rechargeable battery is charging. Connecting an electronic device to a faulty charger may result in an excess voltage or current being applied to the electronic device and the rechargeable battery. This excess voltage or current, if not removed, may damage the rechargeable battery, the electronic device, or both.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.